The Mute Swan
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: A painful series of events leads Kagome into the company of a certain demon lord, forcing these two conflicting personalities on a harrowing journey of redemption,danger, and perhaps... understanding. SxK !Undergoing complete revamping!
1. Chapter1: Painful Memories

Disclaim: I do not own or claim to own Inu Yasha and co. Disclaim means exactly what it means. 

**_Author's Note: _**Yes, this is Chapter One of the newly revised "Heal Me". The others will be posted soon. To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing and having patience and mercy on me. Please continue with your support.

* * *

**Heal Me** **

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** Painful Memories

The dying sun slowly dipped down into the pale red-orange horizon. A fragile breeze blew around the landscape, swaying the tall, willowy strands of grass that rose from the moist soil. A wolf howled into the coming night, its sound so achingly hollow and sorrowful. Her surroundings seemed to be reflecting the torn fibers of her heart, that thudding organ that was not long ago severely ripped apart.

"_Did I do the right thing?_" That question haunted her thoughts; it had stalked them for the last hour. Did she do the right thing? Her mind said one thing while her mind pulled another way. Which was she to listen to? Her bleeding heart or her piercing mind? Both produced good points. But the question she was pondered was not the factor that had created the whirlwind of surging pain inside her heart. That factor was in the form of one particular hanyou. A hanyou that could get her so confused thatshe would seem to walk in endless circles.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome's whisper was swallowed by the shrill shriek of the night breeze. Her deep russet eyes were simply blank holes in her face as she stared out into the open field, alive with dancing evergreen weeds. Her heart was shattered for the last time. Its thin veins bursting, sprouting out blood of turmoil. Kagomehad fallen helplessly in love and she could not swim to the surface.She had known Inu Yasha would only hurt her, but love blinds even the most sensible beings. It was little things that made her hold on to the fragile hope she had left. The badly hidden glances the hanyou gave her...the rare smiles...that damn gentle glint in his golden orbs that made her melt. But of course...there was Kikyo.

There was always Kikyo.

"It's funny..." Kagome laughed bitterly, "I don't hate her...even when she holds the heart of the one I love," The girl knew she could never despise Kikyo, no matter how her soul ached. They were bonded, connected to each other by their love for the hanyou. But Kikyo had something that Kagome didn't. She had Inu Yasha's love. And Kagome was no idiot. She knew that even if Inu Yasha had chosen her, Kikyo would always be first in his heart. After all,the dead miko was the first to chip through the hanyou's icy interior and heal the gashes in his heart. Kagome often wondered if it would have made any difference if she had met Inu Yasha before Kikyo. Or would Fate simply have demanded that the solemn miko and hanyou be destined to be together?

"_But thinking about that now, makes no difference. Dwelling on things already past is only_ _making my situation worse..._" Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms already her cold body. It wasn't just the chilly breeze that was causing her insides to freeze up. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did it seem to cause more pain than happiness? Why did she have to fall down that damn well? Why did she have to fall in love with that damned hanyou!

A sob escaped from her throat.

A heart- wrenching sob that had been waiting to come up for a long time. With those 'whys' dancing across her unstable mind, the finale barriers that Kagome had built finally broke and just as water rushes from a broken dam, hot tears surged out of wide eyes filled with emotion. These tears kept pouring and she did nothing to stop them. Why should she? There was no reason not to. Kagome vaguely felt through the spasms of pain, her legs wobble and give out, sending her reeling to the hard ground. She faintly heard the worried cries and questions of the kitsune beside of her, but none of it mattered.

"_Gods...it hurts._ " Her body was trembling—no, shaking—with sobs and with much effort Kagome managed to curl herself into a semi-ball on the ground, desperately trying to provide some kind of comfort for herself. Incoherent thoughts were the only things her mind could produce, incoherent thoughts that made so much sense.

" _I truly am pathetic...lying on the_ _ground...reduced to hopeless tears. Gods, I even hate myself_." Her hands curled into small fists, fingernails digging sharply into her skin. And suddenly, without warning, a flashback of her finale meeting with Inu Yasha pushed into her conscious-- unwillingly, she might add. And Kagome was helpless to stop it. She didn't want to see, feel the pain she had gone through, damnit! But the memory resurfaced anyway...

* * *

_Numb... She felt numb... It was as if her heart couldn't feel. Comforted by this new, strange feeling of detachment, she raised her eyes to view the reaction that her decision had produced. Kagome wasn't had all surprised at what she saw. She rather expected it._

_The tension in the air was so thick, so tangible; it could have been sliced clean through with a knife. Silence dominated the area. No one seemed willing to speak, so Kagome took this time to inspect each of her companion's expressions and reactions. Shock, confusion, hurt, understanding...radiated from Miroku and Sango's expressions. _

_She winced slightly at this. Kagome knew it was selfish to hurt her friends like this, but...she had to do it. And they understood that. The next face her gaze traveled over, made her guilt increase ten times over. Shippou appeared so young, so naïve, so hurt and confused. The girl almost swept the kitsune up into a hug right then and there. And then...there was Inu Yasha..._

_"What do you mean 'you're leaving', wench?" Inu Yasha glared slightly at Kagome. His reaction was also expected. An irritated, gruff question. Did the hanyou not believe her when she said she would no longer be traveling with the group? Well, he better start believing._

_"I'm leaving. As in not traveling with this group anymore. Would you like another definition?" Kagome replied coldly. Inu Yasha looked startled at the frigid tone in her voice, as were the others. They had never heard Kagome snap at Inu Yasha with such coolness. Anger, yes. Cold nonchalance, no._

_"So what? You expect me to care? We're probably better off without you anyway." Inu Yasha mocked, smirking at the young girl in front of him. But inside, he was frightened and confused. He didn't want Kagome to leave...Wait, why would he care! He didn't care! She was just another nuisance...right? Right. Besides, he had Kikyo. Why would he need such a stupid, annoying wench as Kagome? Conflicting emotions raged inside his heart and as they did, Inu Yasha's anger mounted._

_"Well, you gonna leave or not!" Golden eyes glared and with that said, Inu Yasha left the small hut in a heated huff. _

_Kagome watched him go with blank eyes, small flickers of pain around the edges. She stood there in strained silence, the numbness that had been her comfort earlier melting swiftly. Her heart was starting to feel the pain of the new wounds inflicted on it just a few seconds ago. She breathed in deeply then slowly turned to the rest still in the room._

_"Well, that about decides it," Kagome swallowed, then smiled sadly._

_"Kagome...I..." Sango trailed off when she saw her friend shake her head. _

_"No, it's okay, Sango. Well, bye..." This last part was barely above a whisper. Kagome flashed one more forced smile then ran out the hut. She felt she could hold in the tears no longer. There was no more strength left in her...

* * *

_

"There is no more strength left in me...Poor pathetic me." Kagome laughed bitterly, in the process choking on her sobs. She wished she could block that memory. Perhaps that would make the pain a little more bearable. Yes, she was a damn optimistic to the core.

Shaking her head, she reached up to attempt to wipe the tearstains from her face.The action was a feeble attempt since tears were still rushing down. Instead, Kagome raised her crumpled body from the ground and sat, arms wrapped around her curled up legs.

"Kagome no baka," she muttered. She was a fool. A fool to fall in love with the one person who didn't love her back. Ah, the irony that love held. Unrequited love was a bitch. Whoever said that it was better to love and be hurt then to never feel love? Did loneliness sting harsher than heartbreak? Maybe so, maybe not. But right now, she might be a little biased on her opinion.

Suddenly, a wavering voice broke through Kagome's thoughts. "Kagome...?"

Startled, the sorrowful girl glanced up to see a small kitsune gazing at her with huge eyes glistening with concern and fright.

"Shippou..." Kagome gasped. Why hadn't she noticed that the kitsune had followed her? Shippou climbed into her lap and gently placed two paws on her face, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Please...don't cry, Kagome!" He pleaded, burying his head on her shoulder. "I'll _sniff_ kill Inu-baka for making you cry! I really will," The little kitsune cried into her clothes, his voice muffled slightly.

Kagome blinked then enveloped Shippou in a tight embrace. "Oh Shippou..." she cooed, smiling despite her pain. Her heart was swelling with happiness, even if it was just for a few seconds. At least Shippou loved her. At least she had someone.

And the two beings sat there, looking like mother and son. They sat there under a bitterly cold moon and listened as somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled and other wolves answered, sounding like echoes of the first howl. And Kagome then knew that she could – would – go on. She wouldn't give up or cave in. She would survive as long as there was life in her body.

The question was: Would her heart ever heal?

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

**_Lady Of Paranoia_**: Well, that was the first revised chapter. Hopefully I will be satisfied with this one more than I was of the last one. The rest of the chapters will be up soon as I mentioned earlier. Oh, and there will be no Kikyo bashing in this story despite what Kagome's flashback may have implied. Kikyo will be reflected in a positive and honest light.

**_Dark Fairy_**: I have one question: Since you changed your name, will you be changing mine? _:glances suspiciously at the author:_

**_Lady of Paranoia_**: Would you like me to?

**_Dark Fairy_**: No. I've grown rather attached to this name. It's mine. _growls:_

**_Lady Of Paranoia:_** There's no need to snap at me, hun.

**_Dark Fairy_**: _mutters something incoherent: _People, hurry up and review so a certain author will stop her insistent whining!


	2. Chapter2: A Plea For Help

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha, I would be proudly typing, "claimed", not dejectedly typing "disclaimer" and searching my pockets for pennies.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Let me state this: I am a wonderful procrastinator. Thus, the lack of updates. So don't worry if you don't hear from me from time to time. Just remember that if I have not updated in a while, I am off somewhere procrastinating happily.

* * *

** Chapter 2: A Plea For Help --**

* * *

_Western Lands_

* * *

A slim, elegant hand swept across the paper, spilling out flourished words in an artistic handwriting. After a few seconds, the writing stopped and the owner of the pale hand slowly laid down the quill-like pen. Sharp, golden eyes stared out from an indifferent face as the writer turned his head toward a closed door a few feet in front of where he was sitting. His immaculate hearing could easily detect soft breathing as someone stood behind the door, any minute ready to knock loudly and announce their presence in a cheerful, energic tone.

A series of loud knocks then sounded on the thick door's surface, just as he expected. Following those knocks was the sound of a door opening to reveal a young girl, russet eyes shining brightly. In her arms was a bouquet of white flowers that matched the innocence of her smile. Her composure would seem somewhat unusual to most others, considering whose presence she had just barged into.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the child exclaimed, skipping over to the one sitting behind a regal desk. The Taiyoukai, apparently the one called Sesshoumaru, graced the girl with a nonchalant look. His gaze, however, lingered on the bouquet of flowers for a second before glancing back up.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru acknowledged the girl. Rin grinned and with barely concealed excitement held out her floral present to her master and caretaker. She'd spent most of the morning diligently picking the blossoms to give to her 'Sesshoumaru-sama'.

"Rin brought you some pretty flowers!" The girl proclaimed proudly. The silver-haired youkai raised one refined eyebrow at the flowers held out toward him, but nevertheless took them from Rin's outstretched hand. He might as well humour the young child. An imperceptible sigh managed to escape his lips, however.

"_This child is causing me to become soft_..." Sesshoumaru thought disgustedly and raked his hand through his silver strands of hair in an irritated motion.

Rin cocked her head to one side, puzzled as to why the Taiyoukai had reacted in the manner he had. She bit her lip in thought. Was it possible that he didn't like that type of flowers? Oh well, she would simply ask him.

"Don't you like the flowers, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Figuring the best choice tactic was to set Rin's mind at ease, Sesshoumaru responded with a short, "Yes, Rin," He was repaid with an endearing smile from the girl's pink lips and an equally sweet squeal.

The silver-haired youkai allowed the very corners of his lips to curve up slightly, before he signaled for Rin to leave with a fluid sweep of his hand toward the door. Rin nodded while giggling and pranced to the egress.

"Also, inform Jaken that he is to report here immediately," Sesshoumaru ordered quietly, before his charge could leave. He had faintly wondered where the wretched toad had wandered off to, considering that Jaken spend almost every one of his breathing moments scampering behind his Lord.

Rin's large orbs sparkled. "Rin will tell silly-toady right away!" the girl promised, then proceeded to prance out the door. The door closed with a resounding click then all was silent except for the soft footsteps of Rin, growing fainter as she moved along the outside corridor.

Sesshoumaru lifted up the quill again and his steady gaze trailed down the length of the parchment lying upon the desk's surface. A stack of similar parchments occupied the top left hand corner of the desk. Something flitted across the golden depths as the Taiyoukai settled his attention on one particular paragraph that was written on the document.

* * *

_...as I know you would want to find out what information I hold about your little predicament (and how to make it nonexistent) I have sent you a lovely invitation, inviting you and one guest to my annual social gathering of youkai lords. There, I will give you the information you desire. But --only-- if you come. On a sidenote: After the festivity there will be a meeting of the four major lords. We have something of urgency to discuss. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Lord of the Eastern Lands: Amadare_

* * *

"Damn him," Sesshoumaru muttered, looking at the letter in chilled annoyance. The Lord of the Eastern Lands had always been a cause of irritation and slight anger for Sesshoumaru, but to do _this _was testing his limits. Amadare fully understood that he would never set foot at a social gathering and mingle with other demons at his own free will. The Eastern Lord had been attempting to get Sesshoumaru to go to one of his celebrations for years now. None of the attempts were a success. Until the damned busybody found something to blackmail him with.

" _Information about my **predicament** indeed_..." The Taiyoukai calmly put the letter into the other pile of documents, although his other hand was flexing his long, elegant claws threateningly. He then stood up from his seat, deciding to deal with Amadare and his cherry invitation later.

"Currently, I have a more pressing matter to deal with," Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and directed his gaze toward the open balcony window of the study. The soft morning sun was swiftly diminishing as the harsh, orange rays of the mid-day sun overtook it with its vibrant colours and heat. Noon was arriving.

There was one flaw blemishing Amadare's otherwise clever plan. That flaw was the matter he would be attending to. Sesshoumaru didn't need Amadare's information if everything went as planned. Unfortunately this other option was very fragile and might not work at all. Then, he would have to decide whether or not the Eastern Lord would be worth dealing with.

* * *

_The Forest of Shadows_

_

* * *

_

It was altogether unnerving.

Truly unsettling.

At least, in Kagome's opinion it was.

After finally pulling her broken composure back together, she had decided that it would be best to continue traveling and not make camp, despite it being nighttime. The weary girl knew that if she had time to dwell on certain things, the fragile facade she composed might crumble. So that would be the reason why she and Shippou were currently walking through an unnerving forest on a scarcely used path.

Why was this wood frightening? For one thing, it was nighttime. What wouldn't be frightening in the uncertain darkness? However, it could also be because the forest was somewhat dense and its tall, proud trees appeared quite intimidating in the opaque moonlight. The shadows of those trees seemed to twist and shift every time she took a step; a sinister-like clump of bushes loomed on each side of her, and...was that feral howling of some angry beast somewhere behind her?

Kagome sighed softly and pushed a strand of ebony hair that was hindering her vision behind her ear. "_ Paranoia has struck yet again."_ She thought, somewhat dryly. If she were paranoid over this simple danger, what would she be like when she was faced with a more fearsome threat? Such as a bloodthirsty demon?

_"I'd rather not think about that..."_ Kagome sweatdroped and shook her head. The miko glanced at the bow and arrows slung across her back and felt a small surge of comfort. At least she could defend herself. What worried her was in the moment of absolute peril that she might freeze up and therefore risk both her and Shippou's lives.

The icy fingers of the night breeze gripped Kagome's body, causing her to shiver as the chill pierced through her clothes. While it was warm and sometimes even sweltering in the daytime, when darkness descended upon the land so did a thin blanket of cold. The miko frowned and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Chill bumps began to appear on her skin as the wind continued to blow. _So..._ not only was she walking through a particularly scary forest, it was also a particularly cold forest.

"Kagome, you cold?" Shippou suddenly piped up, staring up at her from where he was nestled in her arms. Kagome had to smile. The kitsune's concern for her was so cute sometimes.

"Not that cold, Shippou. For once I have on nice long pants. Thanks for asking though," She answered.

"Oh. Well, how long will it be until we get out of this forest?" Shippou wondered, his voice taking on a curious note of nervousness.

"Probably just before dawn. Which is about..." Kagome paused in thought. "...about two hours from now. So we're almost out of here; the trees are already thinning out."

"Oh." The kitsune was silent after that.

"Why do you ask? You seem nervous about something," Kagome said, growing concerned. Something seemed to be bothering Shippou and usually he wouldn't be so hesitant to voice his fear.

Shippou bit his lip. "I don't know... It's just that I'm getting this weird kind of feeling in this forest. Like there's something really scary and dangerous hiding somewhere..."

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Well, we're almost there. And if any demons attack they won't know what hit 'em when they meet me!" She winked at the kitsune who in turn laughed and relaxed into her arms.

Kagome kept smiling, but inside she was frowning. The feeling that Shippou described was similar to her own. Except that she felt quite strongly an eerie, foreboding aura around the entire area. At first she dismissed it has her own paranoia, but now it was clear that there was something evil enough underfoot for her miko sense to pick up on.

_" There sooner we get out of here, the better, "_ Kagome thought, feeling her heart rush. Its beats seemed to echo in the silence that loomed in the tree's twisted branches. And strangely its rate matched her footsteps that were now hastening.

_Snap._ She shivered as her foot crunched against a twig; its sound unusually loud in the hush of the wood.

_Snap! _Now -- that -- wasn't her. Kagome froze mid-step. Her dark eyes peered through the façade of trees and bushes, keeping watch for any shadow that moved. Shippou opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome shook her head and clutched him tighter to her chest.

_Crack..._ She spun around, glancing feverishly this way and that. Her knuckles were white from grasping the bow she had just a second ago pulled out and readied for attack.

"_It had better be a darn squirrel!_ " Kagome cautiously inched toward a clump of bushes where she assumed the noise was coming from. The miko slowly raised the bow out in front of her, the arrow notched and ready. The thicket of underbrush shook, it's leaves parting...

"Miss?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she lowered her bow with a gasp. Well, it was certainly no squirrel. Shippou, who had taken to hiding behind her curtain of thick hair, peeked out when he heard the miko's gasp.

"Who is that, Kagome?" He whispered, pointing at the object in question.

The object was a young child, a girl about the age of eight. Her kimono was torn and scuffed and her dark hair littered with small twigs and leaves. Her brown eyes held a shadow of fear that was soon lightened with relief.

The miko frowned thoughtfully and gazed at the child with a curious, yet wary expression. What was a child doing in the middle of the forest at night? Could she have perhaps wandered away from her village? Well, whatever the reason it wasn't safe to allow such a young one out on their own with demons around every other corner.

Kagome sighed and kneeled down until she was eye level with the girl. She smiled gently and asked in a friendly tone, "Hey, what's your name?"

The child gazed at her with wide brown eyes, then broke into a grin. She giggled cutely and bowed politely. "My name is Rin, Miss!"

"My name's Kagome. Nice to meet you," The miko replied, gazing at Rin with merriment dancing in her eyes. The child was such a sweet thing. Kagome hoped she could get Rin back home quickly. Her parents were probably worried sick about her.

"Are you lost Rin?" Kagome inquired kindly. "I could take you to your village if you are."

Rin's bright eyes suddenly widened then dimmed with fret at the question. The child shook her head frantically and her smile promptly melted into a frown. "No, Rin is not lost. Rin was only looking for help! Sesshoumaru-sama is hurt very bad and needs help! Will you please help, Miss?"

When Kagome finally processed Rin's swiftly spoken sentences, she gazed at the younger girl with a flabbergasted expression._"Sesshoumaru? What is a child—a human child no less—doing in the company of him?"_

"Did... did you say _Sesshoumaru_?"

* * *

_TCB...__

* * *

_

_**SideNotes:** _How did you all enjoy the second chapter of the revised version of Heal Me? Next chappie is on its way...


	3. Chapter3: A Beautiful,Dangerous Problem

Disclaimer: I have dreamed of ownership…but alas, they are only dreams…

**_Author's Note:_** I am a horrible procrastinator… I've stated that fact often enough… Anyway…enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

**-- Chapter 3:** A Beautiful, Dangerous Problem **--

* * *

**

_When Kagome finally processed Rin's swiftly spoken sentences, she gazed at the younger girl with a flabbergasted expression. **/ Sesshoumaru! What is a child—a human child no less—doing in the company of him/**_

"_Did…did you say Sesshoumaru?"_Rin nodded her head and tugged on Kagome's hand urgently. "Quickly, Miss. You must help!"

Kagome bit her lip in indecision. She truly wanted to help the child, but to assist a high-class and dangerous demon such as Sesshoumaru (even when he was injured) could be suicidal. Nevertheless the Taiyoukai _was_ someone in need and the miko had always sworn that she would help those who needed it.

_/Besides it would make Rin happy…/_ Kagome sighed then with her mind made up gently took Rin's small hand into her own. "Alright… take me to him, Rin-chan."

The other girl smiled in relief and squeezed Kagome's hand happily. "Thank you, Miss!" Rin then started to pull her off the barely trodden path and into the murky, more feral woods.

Shippou, who had been silent since Rin's appearance, made a sound of protest as the trio began their trek. "But Kagome… Sesshoumaru has tried to kill us before!"

Kagome gave the kit a reassuring look. "More like he has tried to kill Inu Yasha. We were just caught in the crossfire. Don't worry, I doubt he's going to be up to killing anyone if his condition is as bad as Rin says."

The wood continued to grow thicker and more suffocating as Rin led them farther along a nonexistent trail that only she could decipher. Suffocating indeed… Kagome found that she had difficulty breathing properly; the menacing trees seemed to be closing in on her. The only thing she could see was green and hazy blackness and she could only smell the sickly scent of damp wood and soil mixed with a metallic sort of aroma that she'd rather not name. Kagome soon began to wish that they would hurry up and arrive at the destination. She could barely stand the terrible closeness that the forest possessed.

Fortunately after a few more minutes or steady walking, Rin stopped and pointed to a break in the trees. A small clearing could be seen beyond that, where a shaft of moonlight was shining a soft, silver glow onto a figure that lay on the ground in an elegant, but nevertheless vulnerable position.

Kagome made a slight gasping sound and halted. The sight that her eyes beheld was beautiful yet in some sense morbid. Just a few feet away lay The Lord of the Western Lands… Sesshoumaru. But it was he to an extent that Kagome had never seen before or had even considered. The Sesshoumaru, Half-Brother of Inu Yasha that she remembered was a nonchalant enigma with a dangerous, but regal air surrounding him that could chill one's insides. This person that she saw now was—no, simply appeared to be—a wounded angel fallen from the heavens above.

/ _Him…an angel? It sounds odd, but somehow that's the only word to describe him as right now/ _Kagome unconsciously allowed her eyes to travel up and down the youkai's immobile form. His flowing length of silver locks splayed across the ground, tangles here and there where soil and blood had matted together while his striking ivory-toned face (probably as smooth as it looked) was tainted with streaks of blood. His facial expression was also a bit peculiar, for instead of the anguished look one would assume to be upon an injured person's face, his was only strained and slightly bewildered. But it was the youkai lord's torso that had received the most damage. Beyond the once beautiful and adroitly sewn battle kimono (now torn and soiled) a deep gash could be seen across the middle of his stomach, a crimson stream of blood gushing out of it. That, fortunately, seemed to be the only severe wound; all the others were shallow cuts and his one arm only looked at the very slightest sprained.

Kagome somehow managed to overcome her disoriented state and turned to the anxious little girl beside her. "What happened to him, Rin?" she asked quietly. Inside, the miko was unable to sort out just quite what she felt seeing her supposed enemy in such a condition.

Rin's voice trembled as she spoke, "Sess… sesshoumaru-sama was attacked by a…a… scary looking demon! Ri-rin does not know how though! Sesshoumaru-sama told Jaken and Rin to leave when the demon appeared and when we came back…" The child stopped there and sniffed softly as one glistening tear ran down her face.

"Shhh… Rin-chan," The older girl cooed soothingly, placing one hand comfortingly on Rin's shoulder. The child stared up at her with wide watery eyes then smiled slightly.

"You will help Sesshoumaru-sama…right?"

Kagome nodded, wiping the shimmering tears off Rin's face with a tender, almost motherly motion. "I'll do my best," she said then left the child along with Shippou behind, slowly walking towards the fallen demon lord.

The young miko bit her lip nervously as she charily kneeled down beside the wounded demon. She knew that despite his injuries Sesshoumaru could still inflict bodily harm upon her if he wished and was…er…_conscious._ But as she gazed over his immobile form, the girl felt compelled to do every thing in her might to heal him. What compelled her, Kagome did not know.

"Well, first I'll need some medical equipment," Kagome mused, letting her heavy yellow backpack slid off her slim shoulders to land in a heap on the ground. "Which I don't _have_…" The miko sighed a few minutes later, wrinkling her nose at the contents of her bag strewn about in her search to find adequate supplies. Well… it wasn't like she carried around a whole doctor's office… Although she should have learned by now to bring more than a first aid's kit along on her adventures in the Feudal Era.

"I had gotten so used to relying on Kaede…" Kagome realized with a start. The elderly miko had always been responsible for healing the injuries of their group; Kagome had only assisted her at times. Now she wished she had asked Kaede to teach her more than simply the basics of healing.

"I suppose a first aid kit will have to do…" The brunette sighed again, but as soon as the sigh left her mouth Kagome's russet orbs reflected the intensity of a birth of an idea. /_If I mix my healing abilities with my limited medical supplies that would stop the bleeding and heal the injuries at the same time… Why in Kami's name did I not think of that before/_ Kagome scolded herself for a few seconds before setting to work on her task.

It was in focused silence that she worked in, her hands somehow knowing exactly what to do while her mind was in an odd state of blank apprehensiveness. Kagome didn't question this, however, having learned long ago that it was better to just go along with whatever the miko power inside of her was doing. Later the young woman would think back on the whole experience with amazement over the surreal state of calmness that she retained through the entire ordeal. Well, not the _entire_ ordeal…

The part where the deadly Taiyoukai woke up certainly frightened the sense out of her.

It was so sudden, the elegant clawed hand shooting out to grasp her vulnerable neck tightly. The move was precise, not planned, but so accurate it could only be done by instinct. Kagome found herself grasping for breath, her throat burning and her head exploding with painful colored splotches.

"You… ack… ahh…!" Kagome wheezed, glaring fiercely into cold golden eyes even as she hung hazardly by her neck, the cruel grasp tightening in slow agony. She then, in a fit of panic and anger, grappled at the cool hands around her neck and started kicking wildly, hoping that a stray kick would find its intended target.

Fortunately, fate was on her side. Before the splotches of color could become hazy darkness, Kagome felt her foot make contact with toned flesh and heard a soft hiss of pain. The clawed hands loosened their clutch and the gasping miko hit the ground with a soft and slightly painful _thud_.

Kagome breathed in a shuddering gasp and gently touched her bruised neck with trembling fingers. Faintly, as if in the background, she heard cries of distress and identified the frightened voices as those of Rin and Shippou, but she made no move to calm their cries. Her mind was currently overwhelmed with smoldering emotions and thoughts that battled to and fro. But for some reason there was one emotion that overcome even the sickening fear: Anger.

The young woman was not thinking clearly and that could be quite the dangerous thing. She struggled to her feet and without hesitation stared furiously into the Taiyoukai that had attempted to choke her. When she was trying to help him no less!

"Have you no manners? I was only trying to help you!" The miko snapped, irately brushing loose stands of hair out of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ice-laced eyes and managed to look fearfully imposing even when half-laying on the ground. "Human, you are either simply an idiot or are brave to the point of idiocy,"

Kagome raised a slim eyebrow, her temper cooling slightly. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…"

A slight, almost indecipherable frown crossed the Taiyoukai's face. "An insubordinate idiot at that." He shifted his attention away from Kagome, as if to point out she wasn't worth his time, and looked to Rin who had been watching from the sidelines. Her worried expression melted away to reveal a beaming smile when she locked gazes with those regal, golden orbs. Sesshoumaru's blank expression did not change.

"Rin, did you bring this human here?"

Rin nodded her head eagerly at her master's question, exclaiming, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was worried and knew she needed to get help!"

"Insubordinate idiot… how dare he…" Kagome had been grumbling darkly until she found herself once again the center of attention. "What?" She sighed, crossing her arms and glancing sharply at the Taiyoukai. He continued to stare at her, a detached expression still resident on his face.

"You're a miko." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome, being somewhat proud her miko abilities had been noted, smiled and said, "Yes, but I'm…"

"A rather poor one, judging from this healing." Sesshoumaru cut her off, pointing a long, clawed finger at the bleeding gash adorning his torso.

"I was _going_ to say that I am still in training, but you so rudely cut me off," The woman-child bristled, but paled when the reality of what that pointing finger indicated caught up with her.

Kagome bit her lip. "You woke up before I could finish the healing and started moving around… That's why the wounds have opened up agai—Oh!" She gasped softly in surprise when Sesshoumaru suddenly collapsed into a coughing fit, his breathing harsh and strained.

As the coughs racked his body sharply, the streams of dark liquid thickened and flowed out of the disturbed wounds at an alarming rate. It was obvious to the concerned miko that her previous attempts at closing up the wounds were coming apart at the seams. But something was bothering Kagome… There was too much blood to be coming from Sesshoumaru's wounds. Even the gash across his stomach wasn't quite deep enough to allow such blood loss!

"What… what attacked you to cause such injuries?" Kagome's voice trembled slightly as she spoke. The amount of blood was beginning to make her nauseous. She kneeled beside the frightfully pale Taiyoukai (who was sitting with his back against a nearby tree trunk) to get a better view of his condition. Without waiting for him to reply, she retrieved a roll of gauze from her first aid kit and attempted vainly to bandage the bloody lacerations, her hands shaking. Sesshoumaru, by now, was too weak to protest her help and could only watch dispassionately through slitted eyes. The white material soaked up the blood greedily and was soon almost dripping with crimson color. Kagome gazed helplessly at her patient and without realizing it, reached up to gently stroke the injured demon's smooth face.

Her fingers froze as her mind caught up with her body's actions. The miko flushed and swiftly withdrew the offending appendage. "I'm… I'm sorry," Kagome muttered distractedly, not quite sure what she was apologizing to. It didn't matter anyway for Sesshoumaru was already half-unconscious and paying very little attention to the annoying woman-child.

Shippou, watching from sidelines with Rin, frowned as the sad light burned its way into his surrogate mother's eyes. In his opinion, someone like Kagome should never have to be sad. It just wasn't right and the kitsune knew he could do something about it.

"Kagome… I think I know what attacked him…"

The young woman appeared both startled and hopeful as she heard the kitsune's tentative words. Spurred on by her brightened expression, Shippou elaborated, "The way the cuts on his body are shaped is the mark of the Shadow Youkai Clan. When you are marked like that, the bleeding won't stop and the poison in the wounds can cause the victim to fall into a coma…"

Kagome's brow crinkled as Shippou let that last sentence hang in the air. "Isn't there someway to… to reverse the poison?" She glanced over toward Sesshoumaru's bloodied, still form.

Shippou nodded slowly. "Yes… but it requires an experienced miko's abilities. To stop the poison and coma, it takes most of your miko power and some of you life energy to complete the process…" Here the kitsune blushed, feeling as if he somehow insulted his surrogate mother.

Reading his expression, Kagome smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Shippou-kun. I know I'm not a very good miko. But your explanation does explain why I wasn't able to heal his wounds earlier…" She trailed off, a thoughtful frown appearing.

Kagome knew in her previous attempt to heal the wounds, she had not been using the full extent of her power. It was partly due to her fright of what might happen if she did reach her limit and the other part was simply that she didn't know _how_ to break that barrier and harness her life energy. But she would have to figure out a way, if she meant to save the Taiyoukai.

"Well, I at least have to try…" The young miko muttered, inching closer to her "patient".

Feeling incredibly unsure at what she was doing, Kagome hesitantly placed her hands upon Sesshoumaru's torso, thanking the gods above that he was unconscious, and closed her eyes. Finding that thread of pure, scorching power that swam through her veins, Kagome desperately tried to gather it all up into on place, allowing it to build intensity. Stifling a whimper at the pain that all this pressure caused her, the miko knew she wouldn't release the built up power until she felt certain that her body could take no more.

Finally, gasping loudly, she discharged the power, a searing sensation in the form of a deep, blue glow running down the length of her arms and into her patient's body. The healing energy entered Sesshoumaru's pale skin, finding passage into his veins and beginning to destroy any of the harmful poison that resided in his body. Slowly the wounds that were scattered about his body began to mend, leaving only dried blood in its wake. Amazingly, there were not even any scars left to signify the existence of such injuries.

Body trembling, Kagome leaned back and pressed now feeble hands to her face in an attempt to calm her shrieking nerves. Gradually opening her eyes, she gazed down at Sesshoumaru and smiled weakly, happy at what she observed. Then the brunette's body went slack, pain piercing her body unexpectedly, and Kagome crumpled to the ground with a soft _thud_.

TBC… 

**_Sidenote(s): _**Thanks for reading and hugs and kisses to those who review!

_Japanese/English Dictionary:_

"Taiyoukai"- demon lord

"miko"- priestess

"youkai"-demon

"kitsune"- fox demon

"-kun"- an endearment usually used for boys by their close friends

"-chan"- similar to _kun_ except that it is a suffix used for girls

"-sama"- a suffix attached to one's name when you wish to show high respect. Similar to the title "Lord"


	4. Chapter4: Turn of the Tides

Disclaimer: Did not own, do not own, never will own.

**_Author's Note:_** Again, I feel absolutely horrid for not getting these revised chapters up faster. This story hasn't had a real update in what… two years? I feel ashamed. /_buries head in pillow/_ Really though, I'm not going to let this story die; I still have many ideas for it and I love writing it. Reality has just been a bitch lately.

**_Dark Fairy_: **You simply like procrastinating, my lass. /_pats author's head/_

**_Lady Of Paranoia_:** Quite true… _/sighs/_

-- **Chapter 4: Turn of the Tides --**

"_Kagome_!" Shippou whimpered as his surrogate mother crumpled to the ground with a sickeningly _thud_. He quickly scampered to her side and pressed a little, trembling paw to her neck, searching for a heartbeat. With a sigh of relief, he felt a weak thumping against his paw.

"She's alive…" Shippou sighed and gave Rin, who had been watching everything through wide eyes, a comforting smile.

Rin returned the smile hesitantly, still worried about the pretty lady that helped her. "But why is Kagome-san still sleeping…?"

Shippou frowned and looked back at the young miko. "I don't know…" The kitsune reached for her hand and with a shock found that it was quite hot. With the other paw, he felt her forehead, which was burning up. Her face was flushed a dark crimson, small beads of perspiration dripping down her cheeks and forehead. Shippou bore a helpless expression as he glanced back at Rin.

"She feels really hot… I think she has a fever!" The poor kitsune was at a loss at what to do. Kagome was the one who helped the sick, not the one who got sick!

"The foolish woman exerted all her energy." A sleek, baritone voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru slowly but gracefully stood up from his position on the ground, all signs of previous injury vanished. Heeding no more attention to the worried kitsune and the unconscious Kagome, the Taiyoukai silently examined his newly healed body. He lifted an elegant hand and leisurely flexed his fingers like a feline would bare its claws then, after a few more minutes, shifted his gaze to scene in front of him.

Shippou trembled slightly when he felt the cold stare, but remembering Kagome's pale, sweating face, the kitsune frowned determinedly and said, "Can't you help her? After all, this did happen because she was helping _you_!"

"Kitsune, I suggest you keep your tongue in check. Insolence can get you killed," Sesshoumaru warned, no ounce of empathy in his gaze. He did, however, kneel down bedside the feverish young woman and lay a clawed hand against Kagome's forehead, seeming to check her temperature.

Rin watched this exchange thoughtfully until the realization that her Sesshoumaru-sama was healed bombarded her mind, and the little girl momentarily forgot about the "pretty lady's" grave dilemma. Her child-like face light up with joy and she exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're all better! Kagome-san's plan… worked…" Rin trailed off, her light-hearted expression vanishing as swiftly as it had come.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his young ward impassively then glanced back down at the ill woman before him and suppressed an undignified sigh. The youkai lord had no previous intention of aiding the wretched human after having already seen what helping one of these creatures could lead to… If only he had foreseen what trouble Rin would be… and yet…

The young human below him gave a weak shudder, her breaths rasping out in short, painful gasps; it was obvious that her condition was growing steadily worse and she would certainly not last much longer. This unwillingly perplexed Sesshoumaru for there were no physical injuries on the woman-child that might indict she was ailing. It seemed as though, while the girl's physical condition was fine, her mental and emotional condition was dangerously unstable. And if that were the case, then it would be reasonable to assume that she was losing her spirit energy and thus… her life energy. It was a commonplace ailment in young, untrained mikos if they attempt to perform a task outside their skill level.

"_I am swiftly becoming weary of this entire situation… wretched human,"_ A disgruntled Sesshoumaru fixed a cold stare on the dying miko, seemingly simply waiting for her rapidly approaching death.

Shippou could take no more. "Argh! Damnit, why aren't you helping her instead of just sitting there like an idiot?" The kitsune shot an incensed look at the one whom, in his opinion, was a heartless creature that appeared to take delight in his surrogate mother's imminent death. But what can you expect from someone like the Lord of the Western Lands? However, Shippou could discern when he had no other options left and thus knew that he—and Kagome's life—was at the mercy of a fearsome Taiyoukai, which was why he had to hold onto the meager hope that Sesshoumaru could be persuaded to help Kagome.

"Shippou-chan, Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama will help the pretty lady," Rin reassured the harried looking kitsune who turned a doubtful gaze on her.

"Well… he'd better," The young kit sniffed and quickly glanced away.

Meanwhile, the Taiyoukai in question stood up from his kneeling position and with one swift, agile movement a gleaming sword was revealed from its protective sheath. He leveled the Tenseiga above Kagome then demanded quietly, "Rin, take the kitsune and go back to Ah&Un. Jaken should be awaiting you there."

Rin nodded happily, having utter faith in her master while Shippou shot wary glances at the sword hovering above his beloved miko. Nevertheless, he reluctantly allowed the little girl to tug him in the direction of the two-headed dragon dubbed Ah&Un. Oh, how the kitsune longed to simply curl up in Kagome's arms and take a nap, but instead he'd have to settle for praying that she would still be there when he returned.

_It was so…cold. Not a threatening coldness, but rather a calm cold that lulls one into a state of detachment. She felt free, unburdened from all her worries and responsibilities._

_It was a peaceful sensation._

_Yet, she felt something wasn't right._

_There was a depth of… something she could not discern beyond the reassurances of the peaceful coldness. A depth that she was not ready to face—could not face. It wasn't time._

_Something felt wrong._

_Suddenly, she felt absolute fear and vulnerability. The soothing cocoon surrounding her diminished in a harsh second. Drowning… she felt as if she were drowning in water, unable to reach the surface._

_Terror griped her heart._

_Then, she broke through the surface with desperate fierceness._

Noises were muffled.

Colors smeared and blurred together.

Her body felt limp and awkward.

"_Ugh…I feel as if I were crushed by a boulder then brought back to life…"_ Kagome moaned mentally. She could barely open her eyes, much less think coherently. And yet, she also felt _new_, like an old doll someone had diligently repaired.

"_Okay, one step at a time… let's start at opening your eyes,"_ Kagome urged herself, slowing lifting her laden eyelids.

She peeked through the dark shadows of her lashes and was bombarded with vivid colors and shape. Gradually, she deciphered details and forms… like silver-white hair and golden eyes wavering above her. Naturally, her mind put two and two together and came up with entirely the wrong conclusion. Two plus two does not equal fish or in this case, hanyou.

Her heart rate increased.

Her stomach teemed.

Her nerves trembled.

"Oh gods…" 

"Inu Yasha…?" The distraught girl murmured, her eyes fluttering back closed due to both the awkwardness of her body and the shock she had just received.

Kagome struggled desperately to open her eyes completely. Finally, she achieved the feat. And was met with two cold, intense, and vaguely offended gold orbs complemented by a rigid set of red lips.

"I think not, woman." A certain Taiyoukai scoffed, his chilly tone like stinging needles piercing her skin.

Kagome froze; her mouth parted slightly then she slumped back to the ground with a soft sigh. "Oh, it's you again…" Her comment was spoken in a vaguely disgruntled manner, she momentarily forgetting just _whom_ she was talking to. The disappointment, anger and confusion she was experiencing lead her to pass Sesshoumaru off as merely an annoyance and not a threat that currently had a sword to her throat…

"Meep!" The young woman then squeaked, shifting her nervous gaze between Sesshoumaru's painfully icy gaze and his sharp sword tip that rested lightly upon her neck. She hastily skimmed her memory for all the events that had landed her in this particular predicament. Let's see… walking in dark, scary forest, meeting Rin, helping injured Sesshoumaru, fainting, waking up seeing hallucinations of Inu Yasha (why, oh why!), and finally having a sword to her throat.

"You saved me?" Kagome blurted out into the tense silence. She may have gotten two plus two wrong, but she received full marks for her one plus one answer. The young miko instinctively knew that she had been on the brink of death and also recognized the sword that lay precariously against her skin, a sword that did not kill but healed instead…

"With your sword thingy?" she continued curiously.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at these questions, deftly sheathed his Tenseiga. His impulsive inquisitiveness with this female appeared unfounded for she seemed to be nothing more than the regular bumbling fool of a human. Thus, with soft disdain he said, "Yes."

Kagome noticed this disdain and mournfully realized how her comments may have left a bad impression. Nevertheless, she prepared her next question (which was quite good, she might add), "Well… why?"

"I did not ask for your help," The regal demon gazed directly at her, "but by aiding me you forced me into a honor-bound pact. I repaid the debt by preserving your pathetic life."

Kagome frowned, "I didn't know you even held "honor-bound pacts" with _anyone_ much less a human."

"Do not speak of matters which you have no knowledge of."

"Yeah, and I could say the same thing to you! _You_ have no knowledge of humans if you simply pass us all off as pathetic idiots!"

"I have seen no evidence that defies my perception. Humans are clearly inferior."

"How dare…" Kagome's heated comment was halted by a shrill cry of happiness slicing through the air.

"_Kagome-chan!_" Shippou came bounding out of a nearby thicket trailed by an equally jubilant Rin.

Kagome smiled, her anger momentarily forgotten, and opened her arms wide to receive the happy kitsune. Thankfully, she had regained most of her strength during her argument with Sesshoumaru (when she had moved from a laying position to a more stable sitting one) so she could deal with an excited Shippou. Said kitsune leapt into her arms and immediately began to snuggle up against his surrogate mother.

"_I guess I must have gave poor Shippou quite a scare…" _Kagome gazed down fondly at the bundle of fur in her arms then shifted her attention to the next approaching child.

"Pretty lady!" Rin beamed as she wandered up to the two, preparing to embrace Kagome with her own delighted hug; however, her actions were halted by one elegant, clawed hand upon her shoulder. The young child glanced up to see her master with a faint expression of disapproval gracing his face.

"We must leave, Rin." Sesshoumaru said softly, tone leaving no room for argument.

Rin frowned and shared an unhappy glance with Kagome.

"Hold it. I'm not through with you yet," the young miko spoke up staunchly.

Sesshoumaru did not respond to her comment, but a shadow of cold fury glinted gold in his slit-like orbs.

Feeling slightly more daring, Kagome continued, "I want to travel with you and Rin. I want to know the entire reason for your helping me. And Rin could use some female companionship."

"I would have to decline, wench," the Taiyoukai sneered mockingly, sparing her a disbelieving glance.

Rin pouted, "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama! Can she come with us?"

Kagome stared at him stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru fixed both female humans with a calculating glare. Finally, he simply turned and began to walk in the opposite direction with long, deliberate strides.

"Well?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

Rin beamed, "Sesshoumaru-sama agreed," then beckoned the young woman to follow her.

The miko shared an amused glance with Shippou.

Shrugging, Kagome said, "Let's go then," and they hastened to catch up with their two new travel companions.

TBC… 

**_Side note(s):_** Finally! This chapter seemed to drag along a bit. Sigh… and Sesshoumaru is such a difficult character to write. I'm afraid I might have made him slightly too expressive in this chapter… And Kagome is also giving me trouble. But that may be because I haven't watched Inu-Yasha in a while nor have I read much fanfiction.

Anyhoo, review and tell me where I can improve! And, if you want, you can also bitch at me for procrastinating too much. _grins_


End file.
